


Every Night

by heymiickey



Series: Demons [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymiickey/pseuds/heymiickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Demons. Rumpel/Red. Don't like, don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K+  
> Pairing: Rumpel/Red  
> AN: Not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine, and since English is not my first language, feel free to correct them.  
> Disclaimer: I own Once Upon a Time, actually. Just kidding! I don't own Once Upon a Time, I just like to stole its characters and play with them a little bit, which is not a crime (I hope)  
> I also don't own Imagine Dragons or its musics (but you should hear it anyway!)

Every Night.

_"Searching to find myself_  
And all I find is you.  
I could hardly stand myself  
So what am I to you" 

It was almost midnight and the moon stood big, blue and powerful on the sky. In the woods, Red hugged her cloak even harder. In the dark, alone, with her only enemy in the sky, Red felt scared. Not for herself, but for the other creatures of the woods. Scared of knowing how mortal a meeting with her wolf-self could be.  
In the distance, she could see the giant walls of Rumpelstiltskin's Castle. In her mind a war was happening. A war between her heart and her mind. Coming back to Rumpelstiltskin or find Snow White and her Granny. She missed them so badly, but she could not help to feel sad of letting Rumpelstiltskin alone.  
The thing was she had grown thinking of him as her savior. Her personal guard. Someone who was always around and would protect her. He had done it several times, she knew. She had listened to the wild creature's noises near her in the forest, but they never attacked her, because he was always around. Taking care of her. He had saved her even from herself, she thought with a soft smile in her lips. But that was for her own good, she realize, not for him. That was exactly why she was in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, with a couple of clothes, and supplies in a bag in the first place: to stop being a weight on his back. She had stayed to much time. It felt so good being there. She felt home.  
And discover things about himself, or the things he had. Listen to his stories about the distant lands and its people.  
And the smiles he gave her when she asked questions, interested in knowing more about those places. And the little touches in her arm which made her heart beat fast and her cheeks turn slightly pink, the way he easily invaded her personal space, face closer to hers.  
Red wasn't that naive, she knew exactly what she was feeling. And that was when she thought of running away for the first time. She had loved Peter, and she still remembered the taste of his meat in her mouth when she stopped to think about it. And she didn't know what he felt for her. Sometimes she thought he felt the same way she did. Then, minutes later, she wasn't so sure.  
Lost in her thoughts, Red didn't notice that her feet were talking her back to the Dark Castle. The gates opened to her and she saw a light in what would be the dinning hall - or maybe she should called it Spinning Room? It was the first time Rumpelstiltskin acknowledged her little runaway, although she was sure, he knew all her steps inside the castle (and even out of it?, she wondered)  
She entered the Spinning Room, and let her bag on the floor.  
"Hi, dearie. I see you decided to come back." He said, his voice was low, almost as if he wanted her to confirm she would stay because he wasn't sure.  
"Yes, I did. I miss my friends, but I like here. I-I like you" Red said. For the first time she saw Rumpelstiltskin avoid her eyes.  
"Maybe you should go visit your friends. They are worried about you. Thinking that its all my fault they can't find you" There was no angryness in his voice. He sounded disappointed.  
"It's a little bit of your fault. You gave me a home..." Red smiled at him. "I'm joking. You know its not your fault." But he wasn't smiling. He was still avoiding her eyes.  
"Red, if you want to see them. You can. You don't even have to say it to me. But you're acting like you're a prisoner, running away. You can come and go. Or just go. I would never make you my prisoner"  
"I know. But I want to be here. I like you, Rumpelstiltskin." Red said once more. "More than I liked Peter. And that scares me, because well, you know what happened to him" He finally looked at her. "I would never hurt you. But you know how the wolf thing works..." He stand up, and approached her.  
"I know, Red. I know you would never hurt me." His hand touched her cheek, where a tear had fall. "But I am a monster. Why would you want me?" He asked, she made a angry face.  
"I am a wolf!" She exclaimed.  
"I did bad things. I always do the wrong choices, Red. I can't make you live with me"  
"Well, I am not letting you make another wrong choice. I'm going to stay with you." Red said, decided. Her hands embraced his neck. Being that close to him made her feel butterflies in her stomach.  
"You don't need to" It was a whisper. Red barely heard it.  
"I want to." Another whisper, but it was enough for Rumpelstiltskin to pull her closer to him and kiss her with passion.

_"I'm coming home to you_  
Every night"  
(Imagine Dragons)

The End.


End file.
